


You're My Doll

by Firewhisperer13



Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Body Horror, F/M, Psychological Horror, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewhisperer13/pseuds/Firewhisperer13
Summary: Aya and Ethereal Drevis were sisters who thought they knew the full stories of the secret their father was hiding. Aya’s secret was merely her father’s affair, but Ether knew something much darker and demonic that she tried to hide from her sister. But when a curse is placed on the mansion, Ether and Aya must face reality to save those they care about and themselves. All rights reserved, Sen, 2012
Relationships: Dio (Mad Father)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. You're My Doll

Ethereal blinked open her hazel eyes, not sure what was going on. Her vision was a little blurred, and her spine burned like fire.  
"Ether!"  
She heard footsteps race up to her, urgent and afraid. The source of them stopped beside where she was lying, and the person leaned over. Ether smiled at the pale, one eyed, blonde boy. Luckily, he had put a bandage over the spot where his oak brown right eye had melted away.  
"Ether..." Tears were forming in his eye.  
"Dio..." she choked out hoarsely.   
"Di-did h-he do thi-this t-to yo-you?" The streams of water fell down Dio's face. Ether was barely able to nod, as it shot knives down her back.  
"Ether," he whispered, "it's time."  
"Time... for... what...?" Her voice had barely any strength.  
"The end of the curse." Dio leaned down and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "And we have to help the old mistress' daughter escape." The young boy crouched down and scooped up the golden brown haired girl, who groaned in pain at the pressure applied to her cracked spine.  
"I know, baby, it hurts. But as soon as this is done, I'll fix you. I promise."  
Dio reached out for the cold door handle, but a harsh and colder voice kept him from turning the knob.  
"Going somewhere?"  
Dio turned his head to see the old, withered form of a doll, made from various parts of different people.  
"Dio?" She asked in her creepy, girly voice. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm getting Ether out of this hell hole! She doesn't deserve this torture!"  
"Oh," the doll cackled. She pulled a knife out of the sash on her dress. "But if you did that, you'd be taking away the doctor's favorite prize..."  
"Prize?" Dio spat. "Prize?! Ethereal is _not_ an object! She's a human being, and she deserves to be free!"  
With that, Dio threw open the wooden door and dashed out.  
"Don't worry, Ether," he whispered. "I'm getting you out of here, darling."  
Though it was painful, and took much effort, Ether reached up and placed her hand on Dio's burnt, bloody cheek. Dio smiled as he ran, and Ether lowered her hand back down. They dashed through the halls, evading corpses and reanimated beings, attempting to get where Dio was taking Ether.  
"We have to get to get to the Sanctuary," Dio whispered. "Her mother will be waiting there. She'll hopefully help Aya escape."  
"Doll," Ether coughed.  
"What?"  
"The man... want... make... doll... of... me..."  
Ethereal went limp in Dio's arms, plaguing him with fear.  
_Is she... dead?_  
Dio blinked away that thought and focused on getting to the Sanctuary. He finally spotted the door, threw it open, and...  
...took out a knife and plunged it into Aya's father's back, killing him. He had already been stuck through with various knives, most likely from the doctor's assistant, Maria, but Dio's knife had sealed that deal. Dio walked in, still carrying the unconscious Ether in his arms, to Maria, who looked at him cautiously. Ether stirred, and her foggy hazel eyes opened. Dio was so full of relief that he kissed his girlfriend's blood stained lips. She didn't kiss back, as she was still weak, but Dio knew she was in her mind. Maria carried an unconscious Aya away, and Dio sat on one of the benches, cradling Ether in his arms.  
"Dio," she croaked, "are you a part of the curse?"  
"What do you mean, my sweet?"  
"Are you dead?"  
Dio looked Ether in the eyes. She found out. He never wanted her to find out.  
"Yes, Ether," he sighed. "I died. But I died... for you. I died because I love you. Please, don't mourn my loss, because even after tonight, my spirit will watch over and protect you. I promise."  
Dio kissed her forehead and sat there, rocking her back and forth in his arms. She winced, and he knew he was irritating her back, so he stopped.  
"Ether, we have to keep moving. There's one last thing we have to do, my world."  
Dio stood and readjusted his grip on Ether. He walked out and decided to visit Aya in her room. He walked down the hall and opened the door. Maria looked at him, but allowed him to enter.  
"How's Aya?" He asked.  
"She's sleeping soundly," Maria smiled. "Just leave her be for a while..."  
"Right..."  
"Er... will you be alright?"  
"Don't worry about me. I mean, I'm already dead."  
Maria was silent for a moment, but then she spoke.  
"Are you truly a dead person?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry. You just seem different from the other corpses somehow. I still sense life in your eye... so, it's hard to think of you as dead."  
"Well, it feels pretty unbelievable to me that I'm up and about right now, too. But I feel like, perhaps, it was fate's way of giving me one last goodbye." Dio kissed the, now sleeping, Ether's forehead.  
"Will _she_ be alright? Or is she a corpse, too?"  
"No, no, she's alive. And she'll be fine. Her spine is a little cracked, but it will heal."  
There was a short silence.  
"I'm sorry about before. I mistook you for an attacker, so I impulsively threw a knife."  
"Don't worry about it... I probably would have done the same thing. Especially if I was protecting Ethereal."  
"Thank you for saying that."  
"Maria..." Aya stirred.  
"Mistress?"  
"Let's stay... together..."  
"Mistress..."  
"Is she awake?" Dio asked.  
"No... I think she was talking in her sleep. What are we gonna do now, I wonder. Not to mention you..."  
"We corpses are only kept alive by the power of the curse. Once it's completely gone, I'm sure we'll vanish..."  
"I... see..." Maria looked down at Ether. "And what will you do about her?"  
"Actually, would you mind taking her with you? I know you and Aya can heal her."  
"Yes," Maria smiled. "Even when you've helped us so, I can't do anything for you... I'm truly sorry..."  
"Don't sweat it. This was always my fate. And no one can defy fate."  
Dio moved towards the door.  
"Where would you be going?"  
"Feels weird sticking around in Aya's room... Can Ether and I borrow one of the other ones?"  
"I don't mind. Take any room that's available."  
Dio turned the knob and walked out.


	2. Epilogue: Part 1

"I'm sorry, Ethereal! But it must be done! I'm no longer alive. Maria and Aya can heal you! I promise, my spirit will make sure you're alright!"  
"No, Dio. I can't live without you. I'll burn with this mansion, and I will join you! Dio, please!"  
"No!" Dio shoved Ether into Maria's arms, and lit the match.  
"Goodbye, Ether."  
He kissed his girlfriend's bloody lips one last time, then Aya, Maria, and Ether disappeared. After he was sure they had gone away, Dio exited the mansion himself.  
"Back to a lonely life again," he sighed, feeling empty without Ethereal. "My life here was my salvation. Even given what happened there. Still, she saved me. Those few days were irreplaceable. Her hands may have been cold, but her heart was so warm. Why did she save me, though? I wish I at least knew that... But maybe it was for the best. I fell in love with her, and now... now I'm doing what's best..."  
Dio was about to leave when a tiny voice stopped him.  
"Aren't you going with them?"  
Dio turned around and saw a tiny doll in a green dress.  
"A doll... I guess the curse hasn't worn off completely," Dio smiled.  
"Hey, don't you want to go with Ethereal? Won't you be lonely?"  
"I can't be with her, so long as she's with the other two. If they knew I was alive, I feel like they'd make me pay... She's trying to move forward, and I can't be dragging her down. So I'll be living on a different path from her."  
"Oh, okay. So however you like?"  
"Yes, I'll do as I please. But I will check on her every now and then... just to make sure she's doing alright."  
"Hey, do you believe in the string of fate? If you, Aya, Maria, and Ether are bound by one of those, then you might meet somewhere again!"  
"So long as we live in the same world, and my love for Ether never fades, I can't deny that will happen."  
"If you meet again... what'll you do if Aya has taken the same path as her father?"  
"What do you... mean?" Fear for Ether's safety began filling Dio.  
"What else would I mean? Don't they say that? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."  
"That's impossible! She knows the subjects' pain better than anyone! To think she would take the same path as him..."  
"I mean, I said 'if.' Well, what would you do?"  
"Then I would stop her."  
"Could you stop her?"  
"I would try to, no doubt. At the very least, I would rescue Ether."  
"Hmm... well, good luck. Ooh, I'm getting kinda tired. I'm going to bed. Good night..."  
The doll collapsed, and Dio smiled. The curse was finally over.


	3. Epilogue: Part 2

**_Years later..._**  
Dio approached the small home in the woods.  
_This must be it... the sign says 'Drevis Clinic...'_  
Dio, now with two eyes, went and knocked on the door, but no one answered. Dio tested the knob, and, luckily, the door was open.  
_Perhaps they are all asleep... I don't know the clinic's hours. At the very least... let Ethereal be home... I want to take her home today..._  
Dio walked through the comforting halls of Aya's new home. He moved through doors and back rooms, looking for Ethereal.  
"Ether, sweetheart? It's me, Dio..."  
Dio entered the room, and what he saw next made his heart stop and shatter. There, donned in a beautiful blue dress with green flowers, and golden brown hair down, sat Ether. But it wasn't... Ether. Dio collapsed onto his knees, hurt.  
"Sh-she did..." Dio choked out.   
Yes, there sat Ethereal. But she was no longer herself. For Aya had taken a dark path. She's taken the path of her father.  
And Ether was now a doll.  
It was too much for Dio. The tears bit and tore at his eyes, streaming down his face like waterfalls. He scooped up the Ether doll, took her out in the back, and...  
...removed a lighter from his bag. He was about to light it, when he noticed something in the doll's hand. He bent down and removed it. It was a note of some sort. Dio unfolded it and read Ether's short last words to him.  
_My beloved Dio,_  
_I know you were real. You were not a corpse. But I went anyways, because I knew you would come to rescue me. But I do not blame you for this fate. Aya knew there was no way to heal my back. I knew she was going to do this, so I wrote this. Take my necklace, Dio, and these words:_  
_I love you. I love you more than the sun, moon, and stars. I loved you so much, that wanted to have a future with you. Dio, I will miss you so, and I know you will be toiled, if you should ever find this. But do not fear. My spirit will always watch over you. I will protect you until the day you die, and when you do, I shall be waiting for you, with an open heart. Now go, live your life, my darling._  
_Goodbye... my love, my world, my everything..._  
_Ethereal Drevis_  
Dio removed the necklace from Ether's neck, hands shaking, and strung it around his own neck. It wasn't much, just a simple silver chain, but he wore it with pride. Face littered with tears, Dio bent down, and gingerly kissed Ether's soft, clean lips, then her forehead, both her cheeks, and her nose. Then, Dio went through with it. He bent down and touched the flame to her skin. It caught fire fast, and she burned quickly.  
"I love you too, Ethereal..."  
Dio began to walk away from the sight, mind made up.  
"... and I'm going to make sure Aya does this to no one, ever again, in your name."  
Dio walked as far away as possible and slumped against a tree, blinded with tears.  
"I'll keep living for you... Ether. My love, my world, my everything..."


End file.
